Trouble In Paradise
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Married Hannily with their troublesome teenage daughter!


**So this is just a cute little one shot thing that I may or may not continue (depends on if you guys like it) but I love writing my OTPs with kids so this one is actually Hannily with their troublesome teenage daughter… enjoy!**

"Look, Em, I'm not trying to start a fight or anything but I only picked up things we definitely needed!"

"Hanna, we did not need a pet dog! You're insane! I mean it's enough that we have a 16 year old daughter whose rebellion stage is at an all-time high and a 14 year old son who has stained our pretty white towels with every substance imaginable, but now a puppy? Really?" Emily ranted, exasperated. She and Hanna had gone out to buy groceries for the week. Little did she know, Hanna could not be trusted to wander off to the pet store next door_ alone_. Emily had never dreamed she would come back with a dog.

"But Emmy, wook at dat wittle face! How could you not love such a cutie pie!?" Hanna gushed, using her baby voice only reserved for the kids and adorable animals. Hanna had fallen in love with a 3 month old yellow lab puppy named Glitz. It was only fitting that Hanna picked the dog with the most glamorous name. Not only had she picked up the dog, but also a pink dog bed, diamond studded collar, a matching pink leash, pink food bowls, a dozen outfits, the best dog shampoo money could buy, and the pet store's most expensive organic dog food. But, seeing how happy it made Hanna, Em could only stay mad for so long. The dog yipped at they pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. Hanna put Glitz down and went to open the trunk and help Emily unload the groceries.

"Hey Han can you go grab Cam and have her come help?"

"Yeah sure babe," Hanna said. She opened the front door, Glitz scrambling to keep her balance on the slick hardwood floor. In the living room to her left, Hanna saw her son, Griffin, intently focusing on same Xbox game with his headphones on, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him. Hanna smiled at him and shook her head. Ever since they adopted Griffin 13 years ago he had been infatuated with anything that had a screen. Even though Emily insisted that video games would rot his brain, Hanna had secretly found them on multiple occasions up playing Halo when they thought she was asleep. With his sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he was impossible to resist.

"CAMERON," she called to her teenage daughter. Cameron was a sophomore in high school who was Emily through and through. She had Emily's figure, her deep raven hair, her tanned skin, and Emily's chocolate brown eyes, but her attitude was 100% Hanna. Hanna and Emily had spent weeks trying to conceive Cameron and, thanks to new advancements in science and genetic engineering, they were able to conceive without a sperm donor. Hanna carried Cameron but it was Emily's egg that had been engineered to fertilize that of Hanna's, therefore making it possible to make Cameron be both biologically Emily and Hanna's. When the blonde didn't receive a response, she turned to Griffin for information. She motioned for him to pause his game and take off his headphones. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, her son knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"She's upstairs with Mandy. They've been up there for hours," the face he made afterwards said it all. Mandy was Cameron's girlfriend and had been since 7th grade. Hanna and Emily loved Mandy like their own, considering she was the daughter of Aria and Spencer Hastings. Aria and Spencer lived next door with their 4 kids. Mandy had Spencer's smarts and determination but she had green eyes and an uncharacteristic head of deep auburn hair. It was the one trait she had picked up from their sperm donor. Suddenly, a loud crash jolted Hanna from her thoughts. She turned and saw Emily in the doorway, her arms carrying at least 10 grocery bags. At her feet were the contents of a bag that had just broken.

"Dammit Hanna I thought you were going to get Cameron to come help me with the groceries!" Emily gasped out. She looked over at her son who was infatuated with his new found furry friend. It was then she saw Hanna's pale face.

"Han, what's wrong?" the brunette asked, waving a hand in front of her wife's face. Hanna just turned and motioned towards the stairs. Emily immediately turned to see was she was gesturing at. That was when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a headboard hitting the wall. Emily's face drained of color and her stomach did a flip. She saw the panicked 'what do we do' look on Hanna's face and shrugged her shoulders. They had suspected for a while now that their daughter and her girlfriend were sexually active. It wasn't hard to tell. The constant smirks, touches under the table when they thought no one was watching, and frequent whispers that ended it fits of giggles and blushing gave it away, but now that their suspicions were confirmed, they had no idea what to do. Suddenly the noises stopped and Hanna was up the stairs in a flash. Emily ran after her, trying to get her wife under control before she burst in on something she wouldn't want to see.

"CAMERON ANDY FIELDS YOU GET OUT DRESSED AND GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY WE NEED TO HAVE A CHAT," Hanna yelled, pounding on the bedroom door.

"Hanna calm down!" Emily whisper-yelled. "Cameron, sweetie, can we talk for a minute?" Emily was the rational parent. Everyone called her the 'nice mom' and it drove Hanna crazy. Suddenly, Cameron's bedroom door burst open and a half dressed, disheveled Mandy came running out with Cam close at her heels. Mandy's face was as red as her hair and Cameron was apologizing again and again for her mother's behavior. She glared at Hanna and earned a sympathetic look from Emily. They scampered down the stairs and Cameron walked her girlfriend to the door, giving her a quick goodbye peck. After she shut the door, she slowly turned around to face her mothers. Hanna's arms were crossed and a disapproving maternal look crossed her features. Emily tried her hardest to look stern, but she couldn't help but reveal a trace of smirk. Hanna was worried when her daughter came out that she would be teased by her peers and looked down upon by others for it, but she never was. Emily, however, was the exact opposite. She taught her daughter to be 'out and proud' and not to let anyone tell her otherwise. She was ecstatic when one Thursday in the middle of the spring when the girls were in 7th grade, Cameron came bursting through the door shouting about how Mandy Hastings, her best friend since birth, had complimented her hair. She also cried in Emily's arms for hours out of pure fear. She was scared about potentially losing her best friend and was confused why she got so jittery when Mandy complimented her. Emily had consoled her and told her she knew exactly what she was going through. She told her about when she and Hanna were juniors in high school, leaving out the parts about A, they had developed feelings for each other while Emily was living with Hanna. Emily told her about how scared she was when her feelings for Hanna began to grow into something more than friendly. In time the girls had figured out their feelings for each other and what they wanted their relationship to become. They were going stronger than ever and planned to get married right after they graduated college. Spencer and Emily had been planning their daughter's wedding since birth. The sound of Hanna going off on their daughter brought her back to reality.

"Cameron, you and your girlfriend are not allowed to… do whatever you two were doing while we aren't home! Or while we are home OR while your little brother is right downstairs! You know we love Mandy but come on Cam you know better," Hanna ranted, exasperated.

"But Mom we love each other! We're going to get married and we're committed to our relationship so why aren't we allowed to show each other how in love we are?! Don't even try to tell me you and mom didn't do it before you were married!"

"Enough Cameron!" Hanna shouted. "What your mom and I used to do when we were dating doesn't have anything to do with what you're allowed to do now! We make the rules in this house and I-"

"OKAY HANNA ENOUGH," Emily interjected. Hanna and Cameron both looked stunned. Hanna furrowed her eyebrows in anger and a relieved look washed over Cameron's face.

"Em-"

"No Hanna, let me speak," Emily said. She was usually the quiet one during family arguments, but she couldn't stand by and watch Hanna verbally eviscerate their daughter. "Look Cameron, you shouldn't have done what you did with your brother in the house, but I do understand where you're coming from. If you and Mandy are in a committed, loving relationship that you both plan to stay loyal to then I don't see a problem with you two expressing your love for one another. Just don't do it while your 14 year old brother is downstairs!"

"Thank you mom! Finally someone around here is thinking rationally," Cam explained, throwing her hands up in victory.

"Emily can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Hanna asked, a stern look crossing her face. Emily gulped and attempted to stutter out a response.

"S-sure Han…"

Hanna got up and briskly walked upstairs towards her and Emily's bedroom. The brunette followed her closely and shut the door upon entering the room. She turned around and saw her wife staring at her with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, Han, you and I both knew it would happen sooner or later and if they're in love and committed I don't see the problem with-"

Seeing Emily get so worked up and defensive flipped a switch inside Hanna. Her anger turned to arousal as she took two big steps forward and cut Emily off by kissing her. The brunette hesitated at first but quickly melted into the kiss. Hanna pushed her wife back against the wall with a _thump._ No sooner had Hanna pinned her hands on either side of Emily did they hear something hit their door and an enraged teenage voice faintly shouted, "Hippocrates!"

Hanna looked down and she and Emily chuckled as the blonde began unbuttoning the brunette's shirt. Having a teenage daughter sure was wonderful.


End file.
